


Absolutely Not

by andynebulae



Series: Shadows [4]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Bad Ideas, Begging, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Loss, Blow Jobs, Choking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Maxwell Cares, Neck Kissing, Needy Wilson, Rough Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-01-15 16:43:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21256439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andynebulae/pseuds/andynebulae
Summary: As Wilson and Maxwell get more intimate, Wilson tries to discover more about Maxwel's limitations. Wilson decides is time for him to save the king, no matter the consequences. Obviously, Wilson is the only one who thinks this is a good idea. Not that it would stop him.





	1. Bad Ideas

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, no, I'm too invested on this story.
> 
> As a minor warning: there's a bit of dubious consent at the end of the first chapter (whoever, the character in question don't seem to mind).

Wilson never thought that there were many survivors on that dammed place. Yet, after Wendy, Webber and Willow, he found even more. Winona was the next to appear, and Wilson felt like he had gained a big sister. As it happened with Willow and him, Winona and him connect almost instantly. Winona didn’t hesitated to adopt Willow and Wilson as her little siblings, and Wilson couldn’t complain to have someone who wanted to take care of him.

Wigfrid appeared next. Wilson wasn’t a big fan of her, but her strength and wiliness to fight for them was good enough for him. And then Winona seemed to take such a liking for her, that Wilson couldn’t really complain. However, Willow, oh boy, she wasn’t as content. Wilson was the only one to know the reason: with Winona and Wigfrid together, it meant only her and the kids were single.

Maxwell didn’t stop visiting at anytime. They tried to hide their relationship, but the idea of having to stay away for more than a couple of nights was just impossible for them. Wilson had some idea that Winona knew about what was happening, but as long as she didn’t say anything, Wilson would ignore that.

It was good to know that there were more people to take care of the kids. Wilson would never admit it, but he was afraid that if something happened to him, the kids would be left alone. Maxwell would promise to not let anything happen to Wilson, but he was aware that not everything was up to the king of shadows.

Another night, another visit. As Maxwell entered the tent, Wilson pulled him for a kiss: hungry, hot and needy. Without waiting for much, they were quickly at the ground, taking each others clothes. “I think Winona knows about us,” Maxwell said, in between kisses.

“Probably, but she didn’t say anything,” Wilson shrugged, not slowing down a bit. He pinned Maxwell down, touching his penis. “I want to have sex with you.”

Maxwell hesitated, deciding to caress the scientist’s face. “Are you sure about it?”

“Yes, I’m ready,” Wilson whispered in his ear, never leaving the king’s cock. “I _need_ you inside me.”

“Ah, that’s a very bad idea,” Maxwell stated, taking Wilson’s hands from him. “I’m sorry.”

“Why? You were the one that wanted it first,” Wilson argued, more confused than anything else. Even if, in the back of his mind, some insecurities wanted to scream. Unworthy, filthy, why would anyone ever want you?

“I’m sorry, love, but I don’t know if I can control myself, once we start.” Maxwell gave an unsure smile, meeting only confusion from Wilson. “I sometimes have strong urges, and I’m not always entirely in control of my own body. A side effect of sitting on the throne.”

Wilson pondered it for a second, the scientist mind soon too clearly at work. “What would this urge make you do?” A second later, he complemented: “Right now, with me here.”

Maxwell’s hands caressed Wilson’s face, gently. With a sudden movement, Maxwell inverted their roles, pinning Wilson down. “Oh, so many awful things,” Maxwell whispered, voice dangerous. One of his hands went to the scientist’s throat, squishing it gently, just enough to show that he could do it. “Killing you, mainly. However, fucking you until you wished you were dead, oh, that’s a close second.”

It was obvious how Maxwell wanted to sound dangerous, to show how easily he could do whatever he wanted to Wilson. Yet, the scientist felt something he considered, to say the last, odd. He was afraid, of course, very much afraid. However, with Maxwell’s sexy body so close to Wilson, and the power that emanated from him, in such position, Wilson felt an uncomfortable pressure on his pants, caused by how excited he felt with the whole situation. He just hoped Maxwell won’t notice.

“Oh, that sure wasn't what I expected, pal,” Maxwell muttered, a smudge of crimson coloring his cheeks. And Wilson was sure his cheeks were an even deeper color. “You’re making my urges very difficult to resist, doll, very difficult.”

“So don’t resist, _please_.” It sounded like a plea, and maybe it was. Wilson wanted so much just to have him, inside, deep, and he wanted to beg again, until Maxwell accepted.

“I don’t think you understand, pal,” Maxwell started again, his hands still at Wilson’s throat, but this time caressing it. And Wilson had to bite back moans. “If you want to stop at anytime, I’m not so sure I can control myself. I don’t think I’ll stop.”

“I will not change my mind, Maxy, I’m not asking you to stop at any time,” Wilson said, having to bite again a moan, feeling the vibration his voice made against Maxwell’s hand.

“But you should,” Maxwell retorted, massaging Wilson’s throat with both of his hands. Small kisses trailing after his hand. “If you want to stop, at anytime, you should be able to.”

“I know the risks.” Wilson this time didn’t even try to bite down his moan. “Maxy, please, _please_.”

“Shit,” Maxwell muttered. “I can’t say no when you beg, doll.”

“Good,” he replied, trying to take down Maxwell’s pants.

“Did you ever do anything with your...” Maxwell trailed off, taking off the rest of Wilson’s clothing.

“Not with anyone else, just alone,” Wilson muttered, also worried with taking any clothing out of the way.

“Good enough,” the king whispered, teasing Wilson’s asshole with one finger. “Tell me if it’s too much.”

A slippery finger entered Wilson’s ass, resulting in a soft moan. The finger explored for a bit, soon starting a thrusting motion. In no time at all, a second finger entered, and then a third. First always gently, getting rougher and rougher.

“Max-Maxy, _please_,” Wilson begged, not needing to stat for what.

“Alright, alright, aren’t you needy, pal?” He retrieved the fingers from inside of Wilson. He stopped for a second, clearly coating his penis in something. And Wilson made a mental note to ask about it later. “Tell me if it’s too much, at any time.”

He started only teasing Wilson’s entrance, waiting for the scientist to moan to start penetrating him. He moved slowly, waiting for Wilson to get used at every inch. In and out, slowly but surely, Maxwell kept moving. Soon enough, his entire penis inside of Wilson, starting to get rougher. Every thrust, Maxwell seemed to know exactly how to hit Wilson’s prostate, again and again. 

“F-fuck, Max-Maxy, I’m, hgnnn, I’m going to...” Wilson trailed off, too lost in pleasure.

“Just a bit more, doll.” Maxwell’s voice was shaking, as he slowed down his thrusts. It didn’t take long for the king to pick up the pace again, and Wilson questioned himself if Maxwell was still totally in control of his body.

With a few more thrusts, Wilson was coming, moaning Maxwell’s name over and over again. Yet, the king kept thrusting, quick and rough, too much for the scientist’s sensitive body. “M-Maxy, s-slow down, ah.”

If Maxwell heard Wilson, he didn’t show, keeping his thrusts rhythmically. The king lowered his head, licking Wilson’s neck. Before the scientist could even think about what was happening, Maxwell bared his fangs – and, oh, Wilson barely remembered that Maxwell had fangs – and bit down at the boy’s throat.

First came the sharp pain, and Wilson gasped for air. Then he felt the blood pouring from his wound, followed by Maxwell’s eager mouth, licking and sucking away every bit of the scarlet blood. “Maxwell!” Wilson gasped, having a hard time focusing. With how sensitive he body was, the scientist didn’t know if he should be more worried at the never ending thrust or his lost blood, and how close it was to his air pipe.

In a few moments, that seemed like an eternity to Wilson, Maxwell ejaculated, slowing everything down. He finished licking the boy’s throat, this time less urgently, and then he left Wilson’s asshole. Maxwell rolled to his side, gasping for air and staring at Wilson, concern a bit of guilty plastered on his face.

“W-what was that about?” Wilson finally said, pointing at his throat, that fortunately didn’t seem to be bleeding anymore.

“I’m, ah, I’m sorry, doll,” Maxwell started, still gasping for air, still scarlet spots on his face. “Your throat looked so beautiful, so delicious, I just couldn’t resist.”

“Did you want to do that or was that one of your… urges?” Wilson didn’t sound resentful, only curious, interested.

“Ah, I’m not sure,” Maxwell confessed, a bit of crimson illuminating his cheeks. “I wanted to do it, to bite you, but I didn’t mean to hurt you. However,” the king hesitated, continuing with his face flushed. “I enjoyed it, a lot.”

“So you enjoy to play with blood?” Wilson’s question was sincere, yet Maxwell couldn’t help the shame that was so clearly in his face.

“I guess so,” Maxwell muttered, avoiding to look at his lover.

Wilson stayed in silence for a while. His face the same expression he had when solving a problem, when inventing something, the scientist expression. “Do your urges come from Their wishes? Or is that They just took away your restrictions about what you already wanted to do?”

Maxwell seemed surprised with the question, hesitating to reply. “I don’t want to kill you, Higgsbury, that’s all Them.” His face showed hurt, and Wilson regretted even asking. Even more hurt for the way he was addressed: Higgsbury, as if they weren’t lover, only two gentlemen talking. “If that’s what you’re asking.”

“I’m sorry,” Wilson said, not even attempting to justify himself. And how he even would try to justify such a question? “I needed to know.”

“Now you do,” that was all Maxwell said, turning his attention to his clawed hands. He tried to not show how hurt he was, but Wilson could see it as clearly as day.

“Is there a way to get rid of Them?” Wilson asked, avoiding Maxwell’s gaze. “To free you from your throne?”

Maxwell laughed, as if Wilson had said the joke of the year. “Yes, of course, I’m no longer king if someone takes my place.” The scientist had to look at Maxwell’s face, noticing how tired and hopeless he looked. “Too big of a price, don’t you think?”

“No,” Wilson didn’t need to think before answering. “I’m going to free you.”

“Absolute not!” Maxwell exclaimed, a hint of concern in all his anger, as he stood up. “Don’t be dumb, Higgsbury, I’m not allowing you to do such a thing.”

“I’m not asking for your permission, Maxy, and I will not stand still while I see you suffer,” Wilson started, too sincere. “Not when I could do something to stop it.”

“You’re smarter than this,” Maxwell retorted. With a single snap, the king was again fully dressed, even a cigar between claws. “Next time I see you, you better have got some sense back on this pretty head of yours.”

“Maxy,” Wilson tried, but the king was already gone. He covered himself with a blanket, if Maxwell wasn’t going to listen, Wilson should at least rest for a bit. “Hah, even mad he called me pretty, didn’t he?” The scientist smiled to himself and allowed the sleep to take over.


	2. I Will Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winona and Willow stage an intervention.

In the morning, Wilson left his tent, but still felt tired. Everyone seemed to already be awake and working. As he approached the crock pot for some breakfast, he noticed an odd exchange. Winona and Willow looked at each other, and Winona then nodded at Wigfrid.

“Can we go visit my friend?” Webber asked, as Wigfrid pulled him and Wendy to somewhere else. Wilson was sure Webber’s new friend must be another of the spiders they seemed to enjoy so much.

Wilson didn’t hear what else was said, but he did notice how both Winona and Willow decide to sit close to the food, as if to corner him there. The scientist pretended to not notice this, picking up his food and sitting between the two, like they seemed to want.

“So,” Winona started, as if she was going to ask about the weather. “How was your night?”

The scientist’s cheeks were ablaze, what could they possible had listened? Wilson thought carefully about how to answer. Did they hear the sex? Or maybe was it the fight? He was sure both Maxwell and him were loud when angry. “It was alright, why?”

“You see,” Winona started, as if she wasn’t sure how to ask something important.

“Maxwell talked to us,” Willow interrupted, and Wilson felt himself choking at his food.

“Try not to give him a heart attack, will you?” Winona retorted, a hand on Wilson’s back. “However, she’s correct. Maxwell did come talk to us.”

“What did he say?” Wilson asked, a bit exasperated. Did Maxwell decide to break up with him by the girls? He wouldn’t do that, would he? And if he thought that would stop Wilson, he would soon discover how wrong he was.

“We were talking by the fire, since we couldn’t sleep with how loud you two are,” Willow shoot, and Wilson hopped hounds would appear to put him out of his misery. “If the kids ask about it, I’m not going to be the one explaining it to them. You do it.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think we were so loud!” Wilson tried, too mortified to even look at them.

“Alright, you had your fun, Willow, but that’s not the main issue here.” Winona shot a disappointed to look to Willow. “Maxwell didn’t go into many details, be he asked us to stop you from doing something very dumb.”

“And he seemed really pissed at it,” Willow complemented. “However, I don’t know if because you’re dumb or just bad in the bed.”

“Willow!” Winona reprimanded, patting a very embarrassed Wilson. “Wilson, dear, he didn’t want to tell us what you’re planning to do, so we thought it would be best to listen to your side of the story.”

“Ah, I don’t think you will like that.” Wilson gave a small smile. “I assume you both know about our relationship.”

“You aren’t exactly subtly, I wouldn’t be surprised if the kids have already noticed something.” Winona gave an empathetic smile. “I don’t like him, Wilson, I won’t lie about that. But I’m aware he can be better, when he wants to.”

“He doesn’t want to be in the throne, to be king, he suffers with it,” Wilson started, heart heavy.

“He deserves that,” Willow spat. Winona shot her a warning glare, but she only shrugged.

“I want to help him, free him from the throne,” Wilson continued, ignoring Willow’s outburst. “He doesn’t want me to do that, but I’m going to, he deserves better.”

“There’s something missing here,” Winona interrupted. “What are you not telling us? How dangerous would that be?”

Wilson hesitated, but he finally decided to tell the truth. “I would need to take his place in the throne. It’s the only way to free him.”

“You’re not doing that,” Winona stated, and as much as Wilson disliked her answer, he appreciated the sentiment.

“I can’t believe I’m saying that,” Willow started, looking at Wilson as if he had lost his mind. “Maxwell is correct, you can’t do that.”

“I know what you two are thinking, but I can’t just watch, not when I know I can help,” Wilson said, tired. “You two may not understand it, but I love him.”

“Think about the kids, Wilson,” Winona tried to argue. “Webber calls you papa, think about how they would feel about it.”

Wilson had to avoid Winona’s gaze. She sure knew what to say to hurt him. “I’ll be back, I won’t be gone forever.”

“You should go,” Willow said, making Wilson and Winona very surprised. “I hate Maxwell, but I would do the same for someone I love.”

“Thank you, Willow,” Wilson replied, a grateful smile on his face. “I’m going to do it, no matter what, but your support is appreciated.”

Winona sighed, defeated. “Fine, I see I can’t convince you to stay.” Winona shot a suspicious glare to Willow, unsure of why she agreed so fast. “You will promise me you will only go when you are ready, with enough supplies. And then I’ll help you with that.”

Wilson finally felt like he could relax, with the support of his sisters, he was sure he could do it. He was going to save Maxwell, even if the king didn’t want that. “I promise.”

As the night fell, Wilson was unsure if Maxwell would really appear. The king was mad, he was sure of that. The scientist just hoped that his anger would have dissipated enough by their usual encounter time.

Without much hope, Wilson laid down in his tent, wishing Maxwell would appear. He thought about calling for him, but if the king needed some space, Wilson was wiling to give some space.

“Going to sleep so soon?” Maxwell asked, making Wilson’s heart beat faster. He did come!

“I thought you may need some space,” Wilson replied, in such a soft voice. “Will you lay down with me? Please?”

“Always,” Maxwell answered, a soft smile at his face. Wilson’s favorite smile. And he laid down, pulling Wilson closer. “I take my plan didn’t work as intended.”

“It was a good plan, I still don’t know why Willow agree with me,” Wilson laughed, nuzzling Maxwell’s neck. “I’m going to help you, Maxy.”

“Ah, my soft boy, and who is going to save you?” Maxwell almost whispered, hands on Wilson’s hair. “I won’t be able to, and you will suffer alone.”

“I’ll come visit you, like you do to me,” Wilson muttered, closing his eyes. One of his favorite parts of Maxwell’s visit was that, cuddling while talking. Maxwell was always so warm, and Wilson enjoyed it a bit too much. “I will never be alone with you.”

“It’s cute how naive you are, pal,” Maxwell said, more resignation than venom in his voice. “The throne change us, I’m no longer who I used to be, and you will no longer by my Wilson.”

“Are you breaking up with me?” the scientist asked, a confused tone. Yet he didn’t let go of Maxwell, and the king didn’t stop caressing his hair.

“Of course not,” he ruffled, a bit offended. “However, if I was smarter, I would. Try to deal with your absence before you’re truly gone.”

“You’re still able to love me, why wouldn’t I be?” Wilson observed Maxwell, who seemed a bit uncomfortable. “Or do you just pretend to love me?”

“Don’t talk like that, doll,” Maxwell whispered, giving a quick peck at Wilson’s forehead. “I love you, it’s real. However, it’s not like how I used to love, in the time before.”

“I will not stop loving you, Maxy,” Wilson said, decided. “I’ll free you and then I’ll find a way for us all to leave.”

“Ah, your naivety is so cute, I just wish it wouldn’t kill you.” Maxwell sighed. “I can’t stop you, however I’m not helping you, in any way.”

“Have a little faith on me, love.” Wilson kissed him, ending the conversation. And there they stayed, trading caresses and kisses until the sleep took over the scientist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I ever finish this and the next serie I'm working on, I'll do a serie focusing on Willow and why she agreed like that.


	3. Don't Leave Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maxwell and Wilson spend one last night together, before Wilson goes to his adventure.

The worst part of all the preparation was telling the kids, Wilson was sure of it. Webber cried so much, Wilson almost gave up on all his idea. However, Webber won’t be alone, while no one would want to help Maxwell. Wendy, on the other hand, didn’t seem to mind so much, she just hoped that Wilson won’t lose himself helping Maxwell. Very profound for a little kid.

Yet he still would go. Maxwell didn’t deserve to live like that, and Wilson refused to accept such injustice to anyone he loved. With a heavy sigh, he checked for the third time his resources. Everything was ready, the next he would go save Maxwell.

He did try to enjoy the time with his family, while he still could. Wilson was sure everything would work out, however he would still miss all of them while he was gone. The kids seemed s sad, Webber just seemed to refuse to leave Wilson’s side.

“You don’t need to go,” Winona said at some point. “No one is going to judge you, if you have changed your mind.”

“I won’t. I can’t,” he replied. “I couldn’t ever forgive myself if I did.”

“But we can,” Winona reinforced. “If you need to give up, at any time, we are here for you.”

When the night arrived, Maxwell appeared, as he always did. They didn’t talk for some time, just cuddling, some kisses and caresses in between. Maxwell gave Wilson a kiss on his neck, saying thoughtful. “You’re leaving tomorrow, aren’t you?”

Wilson hesitated, playing with Maxwell’s clawed fingers. “Yes, are you going to stop me?”

“I wish I could,” Maxwell sighed, his hand on the scientist’s hair, the other still on Wilson’s grasp. “I will still ask you not to go, but I can’t stop you.”

“I need to do it, love,” Wilson murmured, bringing Maxwell’s hand up for a kiss. “I can’t bear the idea of leaving you locked on this throne while I’m here free.”

“Yet, you expect me to do the same,” Maxwell mused, a hint of hidden intentions on his voice. “Isn’t it a bit selfish of you? Don’t you think about how I’ll feel being free while you’re not?”

“What?! I’m not selfish! I’m trying to save you!” Wilson groaned, yet he still held the king’s hand close to his face. “Stop that, I know what you’re doing and I’m not changing my mind.”

“Ah, you don’t deal well with the harsh truth, do you?” The king smiled, kissing Wilson’s neck. He kept kissing the scientist, then pinning him down under Maxwell’s weight. “However, you look very cute when frustrated.”

“Ahhhh,” Wilson moaned. Maxwell slowly descended his kisses, stopping to give attention to the scientist’s nipple. Wilson intertwined his hands at Maxwell’s hair, forcing weakly the king to stay concentrated in the same place, which he gladly obliged. “I want to make love with you, Maxy.”

With one last bite to Wilson’s nipple, Maxwell lifted his head, locking eyes with his lover. “You saw how it went last time...” Maxwell sighed, a bit of guilty stamped on his face. “I may hurt you again.”

“I, uh, I didn’t mind,” Wilson muttered, feeling his face grow hotter with Maxwell’s lifted eyebrow, questioning him. “I-I want you to-to bite me and, uh, and choke me, please.”

“Let’s keep things a bit blander, shall we?” Maxwell gave a soft laugh. His hand trailed the boy’s throat, his thumb very softly squeezing the front of his throat. “I never expected you to enjoy those manners of things.”

“Me neither,” Wilson said, face as crimson as it could possible be. “I don’t think there’s anything I won’t enjoy, as long as I’m with you.”

“You sap man,” Maxwell said with a laugh. He started to take off Wilson’s clothing, a piece at a time. First his vest and then his shirt. “We can have sex, but no biting or choking, I’ll try to control myself.”

“You don’t have to-” Wilson started, being stopped by Maxwell’s hot mouth. The scientist focused on their kiss, letting his tongue inside the king’s, exploring every bit he could reach. Maxwell soon did the same, teasing the scientist’s palate, earning a couple of moans.

Wilson pulled him closer, his tongue caressing Maxwell’s. With some hesitation, they broke their kiss, Wilson cursing himself for needing to breath so badly. Maxwell, who didn’t seem so affected by the need to breath, used their pause to finish taking out Wilson’s pants and underwear, exposing the scientist’s half hard member.

As Maxwell started massaging the boy’s penis, Wilson hesitantly stopped him. “Wait, I, uh want to-to try something first,” the scientist murmured, taking the king’s hand off himself. “May I?”

The shadow king nodded, looking curiously to his lover. Maxwell waited, until Wilson gave a deep breath, and conduced the tall man to lay down. He slowly took off Maxwell’s suit, painfully slow he moved to the shirt, stopping on his way to caress and kiss the king’s slim chest and abdomen. Once Wilson finally arrived at the pants, Maxwell’s erection was more than evident. The scientist started to touch it over the clothing, his expression focused, as if he was performing an experiment. With a bit of hesitation, he put his mouth over Maxwell’s clothed erection, giving it some good licks.

“Haven’s, you are still going to kill me with all this teasing, doll,” Maxwell said, voice husky and strained.

Wilson smiled, still with his mouth on Maxwell’s pants, with a few more deliberated licks, he finally undid the pants, leaving the king only on his underwear. Again Wilson went back to lick Maxwell over his clothing, earning some frustrated moans. Maxwell seemed ready to complain again, so the scientist, quickly than anything before, took the underwear off, and enveloped the throbbing cock with his mouth.

“Ahh, finally,” Maxwell moaned, pulling Wilson by the hair, forcing his penis deeper on the scientist’s mouth. He soon let go of Wilson, leaving him to decide how to continue the blowjob. “Sorry, got a bit excited here.”

Wilson ignored him, full focus on trying to fit in his mouth as much of the king’s cock as he could. As he noticed how impossible was to really fit such a big penis on the limited space of his throat, he preferred to try to lick every inch of the strong cock, taking special attention to the tip, where Wilson teased until Maxwell was a moaning mess.

“Boy, didn’t you want to fuck?” Maxwell groaned. “I can’t take all this teasing anymore, for heaven’s sake.”

He didn’t wait for the scientist to reply, Maxwell kissed him, quickly pinning him down. Wilson didn’t take long to pull him closer, as if his mouth was the only thing keeping the boy alive. Maxwell was the one to break the kiss this time, coating his finger in a black goo.

“What is that? You used it last time as lube as well,” Wilson wondered, too much a scientist to just lay down and enjoy.

“Nightmare fuel,” Maxwell replied, teasing the boy’s asshole with one of his coated fingers. “Now you’re leaving all your questions for later, I need you right now, no more delays.”

Wilson only nodded, feeling an odd stir with his lover’s demanding voice, wanting him to keep barking orders like that. Surprised moans left the scientist’s mouth, as Maxwell inserted one of his fingers, thrusting in and out. The king barely waited between inserting each finger, a bit faster than Wilson’s comfort would prefer, yet he didn’t dare to complain, still enjoying it too much.

“May I?” Maxwell groaned, coating his penis on nightmare fuel. And Wilson had to suppress too many questions before nodding. Later he would question, now it was time only for pleasure.

The king inserted his erect cock on Wilson’s butt hole, a bit too fast, a bit too painfully. Yet soon enough Wilson was all pleasure, moaning in synchronicity with the tall man’s thrusts. Maxwell kissed and licked all of the scientist’s chest, daring a few bites to his nipples. Wilson could barely think, being able to just intertwine his hands on the king’s hair and moan louder and louder.

Maxwell started to lick Wilson’s throat, taking more time on his Afdam’s apple. Wilson could only moan, every second more frequently. He felt so so close to his climax, and yet he was sure that all this pleasure wasn’t enough for him, not after their last time. “Bite, ah, bite me, Maxy, please!” Wilson moaned, pulling his lover’s face closer to his exposed throat.

A low groan left the king’s mouth, frustrated and needy. And Wilson could relate, even if he felt more needy than anything else. Maxwell’s teeth sank quickly in the soft tissue, blood flowing, as the king licked and sucked, never stopping his thrusts. Wilson screamed and moaned, panting all the way. It hurt, badly, and still it was so great, and the scientist wanted more, wanted it to never end.

Maxwell thrusts turned erratic, fast and needy. And Wilson could swear the king had gone mad, and part of him didn’t want his lover to ever recover his sanity. As long as the pleasure didn’t stop, it was good enough for him, and maybe even for both of them.

Wilson felt dizzy and he wasn’t sure how long it took for him to come, and even less how long it took for Maxwell to ejaculate inside him. However, he could tell that the king’s mouth never left his throat, and even with the blood loss, he found himself wishing Maxwell would never stop.

“Shit, I’m sorry,” Maxwell said, some urgency on his voice. Yet it looked so far away, Wilson could barely care. “Dammit, Wilson, stay awake.”

The scientist made some sound, he wasn’t even sure what he tried to say, it came out too weakly. He could hear a snap, firstly far away but soon all the sounds were close again, and the dizziness stopped. Wilson opened his eyes, that he didn’t even notice he had closed.

“Ah, what happened?” Even if he felt better, he was still so sore. All his body was sore, not only where he expected. He noticed too how close Maxwell was and his worried expression. “What’s with your face?”

“You, you almost died,” Maxwell sighed, caressing Wilson’s cheek. “Dammit, Higgsbury, we agreed on no biting, why did you had to beg me?!”

“I didn’t agree,” Wilson managed, feeling a bit hurt with Maxwell’s phrasing. “And couldn’t you just revive me anyway?”

“Things don’t work like that, you would have to respawn, once dead you’re lost to me.” Maxwell shook his head. And Wilson noticed, for the first time since they started their affair, that the king was holding back tears. “And if you respawn, I can’t know how much you will still remember about us.”

“Oh,” Wilson gasped, feeling his stomach hurt with the realization. This time he was lucky, but he could have died and forget about every moment with his lover, moments he treasured so badly. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know, ah.”

And then both of them were crying, faces glued together, wanting nothing except to be together. “Shh, it’s fine, my soft boy.” Maxwell slowly cleared away Wilson’s tears with his caresses. “Let’s just try to not have an encore, please.”

Wilson nodded, softly kissing the king’s lips. They stayed together a bit more, just cuddling and caressing, both too scared to let the other go. They slept like that, it was a problem for another day. The only thing that mattered at that time was that they loved each other and hoped to never change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy, things are getting exciting, uh? I'm already working on the next chapter, however I'm already going to say that I won't write much about the actual adventure mode. It's always more fun to write about the two anyway.


	4. Shadowless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's some dubious consent at the start of the last scene, however the consent becomes more clear down the line.

Wilson’s memories where foggy, very very foggy. The morning after their last night of love was still clearly as day. He woke up clean, and very sore. With all the blood loss of the day before, he was sure he would wake up to gruesome scene. Yet he didn’t really mind that Maxwell made sure to vanish any drop of blood.

“How are you feeling, doll?” Maxwell voice was soft, as he looked with attention to Wilson’s face.

“Sore,” he groaned, soon hiding his face on Maxwell’s naked chest. “Yesterday was a bit too much.”

“Yes, I agree,” Maxwell said with a chuckle. He gave a peck to Wilson’s forehead, a smile on his face. “Maybe you should take the day to rest, you need some recovery time.”

“No! You know I’m leaving today, and I’m not postponing it not even for a second,” Wilson sounded angry, pushing Maxwell away. He thought about standing up, yet even the thought made him hurt all over. Bad decisions all over.

“Don’t be so fussy, pal, I have to at least try,” the king said lazily, pulling Wilson back to him. “You still can afford five more minutes with me, can’t you?”

And he did, for sometime at least. He couldn’t remember how much. Yet he remembered how Maxwell begged him to stay, how long their last kiss lasted, and how great it was. He could remember getting out of the tent, to eat with Winona and Willow, the kids again distracted by Wigfrid.

He sat between the two, already ready to listen to whatever they wanted to talk about. Probably something about how he shouldn’t go, or – and he really hoped it wasn’t that – about the loud night.

“We don’t want to control you or anything,” Winona started, very uncomfortable. And Wilson was sure his second guess was the correct one. “Perhaps you could let us know when Maxwell is visiting? Just so we can get prepared to deal with, uh, all the noise.”

“I’m so sorry!” Wilson exclaimed, crimson cheeks, and too much shame. Willow’s amused laugh didn’t help at all. “Things got out of hand last night, I swear I was trying to be quiet at first!”

“I know you didn’t mean to, but Webber keep wanting to go after you, to see if you’re alright,” Winona said, too tired from the ordeal. And Wilson hoped a lighting would strike him and kill him already. “No one here is ready to give them _the talk_, so please don’t make me do it.”

“I’m sorry! I promise this wouldn’t happen again!” Wilson was quickly to try to explain himself. “I’m leaving today, so you sure will not have to worry about it for some time.”

“Thank heavens!” Willow exclaimed. “I’m going to miss ya and all, but that’s better than having a reprise of your show.”

Wilson remembered well the heat on his face, and all the embarrassment he felt. He still remembered the heartfelt goodbyes, how Webber cried, how even Wendy seemed sadder than the usual. Everything past that was foggy. Too foggy for his taste.

* * *

He couldn’t really remember the arduous journey by the doors. He remembered it was hard, way too hard. He remembered Maxwell was there, but it wasn’t like his usual Maxwell, it was different.

Maxwell looked more monster than man, Wilson could remember that. Maxwell was mad, trying so bad to make Wilson give up, it hurt the scientist’s heart so much. Wilson pitied him, and the king hated it and refused the pity and the kiss and any comfort. At last for the moment.

He remembered their last kiss, when he finally reached the throne, so hungry and soft and desperate. And how Maxwell begged for Wilson to not free him, to just stay there with him, forever. Safe and together. It was tempting, but it wasn’t right, and Wilson freed his lover, and then being taken by the throne.

Something else had happened, he couldn’t remember what. It had to do with Maxwell and it killed Wilson, whatever it was. He could still remember the pain, the horror, the regret, yet he couldn’t remember what happened.

He was in the throne, Maxwell was free (or something else, something bad?). And Wilson couldn’t get away from the throne, shadows binding him, holding him in place. He remembered how Maxwell told him that he never really left the throne, he only projected his form where he wanted to go in the constant.

It was an idea, and he could try. Wilson felt uncomfortable letting the shadows so close to him, and even worse to try to control them. They were disgusting, cold and gooey, and reminded him of nightmare fuel, and how well it could be used as lube and how much he wanted to fuck Maxwell.

“Ugh, of all the things to think about, that’s where your mind goes?” Wilson complained to himself. He had to focus, he would project himself back to camp, to see his children, to see his sisters, to hopefully see his lover. He had the feeling he never again would see his lover, and Wilson hated that feeling and how he didn’t know where it came from.

He closed his eyes and focused. He tried to remember every little detail of their camp. He tried to remember also his companions. Webber and Wendy, always together. Winona and Wigfrid, stealing kisses from each other, as if they were subtly. Willow with her fire, always something to burn, always something to distract her. He avoided thinking about Maxwell, he didn’t know where the man would be.

It felt weird, he could feel himself leaving the throne, yet the shadow chains were still very present around him. It was like having two bodies, one unmoved, held by the throne, and another movable, slowly materializing on a patch of grass.

There were tress, and he knew that place, it was really close to camp, he did it! Yet, it felt wrong, he could feel the shadows on him, inside of him, squirming, changing. It was disgusting, at least for Wilson, but a necessary evil.

He looked at his hands, now more like claws, now black as the shadows. His clothing had changed as well, it reminded him of Maxwell’s suit, except Wilson’s was pitch black. He had changed, and Wilson discovered he didn’t care as much as he thought he would. It was fine. It was even exciting, maybe fun.

“Wilson?” a strained voice asked, surprise, relief and worry all mixed together. Wilson wanted to say that he felt relief when he turned around and met Maxwell. Yet it wouldn’t be truthful, more than relief, Wilson felt lust, and curiosity, and a bit of want to have some fun with the man.

“Ah, you look dreadful, Maxwell,” Wilson said, taking in every inch of his lover. He seemed thinner than before, and, oh, so tired, and his clothes were no longer as prim and dapper as they used to be. Maxwell was dirty and sweaty and his hair all messed up. Not fit to be the lover of a king, not at all. “Let’s fix that, shall we?”

With a snap, that Wilson didn’t even know he could do, he made Maxwell clean again, clothing fixed and hair soft again. He smirked, proud of himself, now the man was worthy to talk again to the King of Shadows.

“I see you’re enjoying your new powers,” Maxwell said, more tired than judging, yet still not happy with Wilson. The scientist frowned at that, didn’t his boyfriend enjoy being clean and proper? “How are you feeling?”

“Horny, and wanting to fuck you very much,” Wilson declared, bluntly. With another snap, shadows forced Maxwell closer to the new king. “I missed your body so badly, pet.”

Wilson felt himself frowning at the new nickname. Very dehumanizing, and yet it felt just right. _He is just a pet, he couldn’t even possible understand how far away a king is from its pawns._ A beautiful pet, hot and sexy, and a very loved pet, however, still only a pet, Wilson had to agree.

“Those thoughts aren’t yours, Higgsbury, and you don’t have to listen to them,” Maxwell tried, not even struggling against the shadows. _What an obedient pet_.

“You don’t call me Higgsbury, not now, not ever.” Wilson grasped Maxwell’s face, voice as dangerous as his grip. “If you want so badly a new way to call me, you can call me Master. Be respectful to your owner.”

Wilson felt a pang on his heart, with how hurt Maxwell looked. He decided to start caressing the magician’s face, as if it would erase his hurtful comments. And where they even hurtful? _It’s only the truth, he is a pet, he is a pawn, he is nothing, he is just a toy._

The new king, the best king, licked his lips. Slowly he approached Maxwell’s face, glad to see how the tall man looked, he seemed to want a kiss as much as Wilson. They kissed, or more like Wilson kissed Maxwell, controlling every part of the interaction. Wilson broke the kiss, smiling at how the former king tried to follow Wilson’s mouth, not wanting to stop their kiss. “I missed you so much.”

“I wish I could help you,” Maxwell almost whispered, too much pity on his voice. Wilson felt his pride hurt, _who he thought he was to pity the king of shadow__s__?!_

“I need no help, pet,” Wilson growled, dragging his claws over Maxwell’s cheek. The small cuts bleed a drop at most, he was angry, but not enough to try to really hurt his lover. Maxwell, in the other hand, gave a light moan at that, struggling with the shadows, trying to hide his growing erection. “Ah, my sweet pet, I’m grateful for the reminder. We will have so much fun.”

“Wilson, wait, that’s a bad idea-” Maxwell tried to start. So cute how he thought he had a say on anything. Wilson smiled, as he snapped his finger, making the magician’s clothing vanish. “Ah, love, don’t...”

“Shhhh, I have been dying to feel your tight asshole,” Wilson purred. One of his hands went to fondle with Maxwell’s cock, that was already hard. _A good pet, who knows his place_. He waved his other hand, and the shadows started to change and move, positioning Maxwell on his knees, allowing better access to Wilson’s idea.

“Wilson, stop, we should talk,” Maxwell murmured, yet moaning with the way the new king manipulated his cock. Wilson coated one of his clawed fingers with nightmare fuel, inserting it, with a bit of roughness, in the exposed butt hole. “Shit, ah, fuck, that’s good, hgn...”

“Good pet, good pet,” Wilson whispered, inserting another finger, thrusting in and out, way rougher than anything Maxwell had done when the roles were reversed. “I have to say, using nightmare fuel as lube is just genius. I have wondered how it would affect sanity, however, seeing how much you’re enjoying it, I’m sure any sanity loss is minimal compared to the benefits you get from getting fucked so well, pet.”

“Stop this damn teasing already and just fuck me, Higgsbury,” Maxwell groaned, pressing his ass closer to Wilson’s hand. _Needy, his little slut._

However, Wilson’s expression soured. _Insolent, pet._ With his free hand, the new king of shadows dug his claws on Maxwell’s hips, drawing blood and a surprised moan. “I told you already, you’re not to use this name, and you’re not to order me. You’re just a toy, you have no rights here.” Wilson let his anger clear as day on his voice. Still, he took his claws from the man’s hips, licking them clean from the blood. “I’ll give you another chance, pet, think well about what you want to say.”

Maxwell hesitated, still letting contained moans from Wilson’s fingers moving deep inside him. “Please, fuck me, ma-master.” His voice was strained, however full of pleasure and want.

“Now that’s better.” Wilson smiled, taking his hands from inside him. Listening to the way Maxwell talked, made something stir inside of the scientist, something out of the shadows. An appreciation of more than just an owner to his pet. “I love you.” He didn’t even think before talking, focusing more on coating his penis with his new-found lube.

“I love you too, and I’m helping you out of it,” Maxwell’s voice was low, tired. Wilson shrugged, not minding this sentimentality. He forced the shadows to lower Maxwell, only his ass up and easy to take.

“I prefer you when you’re begging, so let’s keep at that.” Wilson didn’t worry too much with being delicate, inserting his penis fully in one motion. Not waiting for Maxwell to get used to his length, he started to thrust. In and out, rough and fast. He earned screams and moans, and he wasn’t that sure if Maxwell’s sounds were all from pleasure.

_And why should it matter? He is nothing, he doesn’t matter, the only thing that matters is your pleasure._ Wilson frowned at that, it didn’t feel right, and he slowed down. His thrusts got more deliberate, taking care to hit his lover’s prostate now and again. And then he was sure all of Maxwell’s sounds were of pleasure, as he tried to thrust back at Wilson’s cock.

“I’m, hgnnn, I’m close….” Maxwell trailed off, interrupted by pants and moans.

“Beg to come, pet,” Wilson said, calmly, as he slowed down. Maxwell groaned, trying him to pick back up the thrusts. The new king made the shadow chains tighter, not allowing his lover to move.

“Please, hgn, please, master, I need it, please.” Wilson smiled at his needy voice.

“Good boy,” Wilson purred, back at thrusting deeply. It took almost no time at all for both of them to ejaculate. Both panting there, trying to recover, Wilson still not moving from inside Maxwell.

“Can we talk now?” Maxwell’s voice sounded so tired and far away. Wilson let go of him, also freeing the magician from the shadows.

“Fine, what do you even want to talk about?” Wilson sounded disinterested, yet willing to humor him. With a snap, Wilson was fully dressed again, and no one could even guess what he was doing mere seconds ago.

Maxwell seemed a bit ashamed of his state, soon putting back at least his underwear. Wilson could, in mere seconds, clean him up and make him fully clothed again. However, the magician looked too pretty like that for Wilson to intervene.

“You are feeling the urges, aren’t you?” Maxwell started, too boring for Wilson’s taste.

Wilson felt a bit sick when his attention was brought back to the throne, someone coming closer to him. It was hard to keep his focus on both bodies. The new king frowned, turning away from his lover. “I need to go, something calls for my attention.”

There was no wait for an answer. Wilson snapped his finger and disappeared, leaving a tired Maxwell behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This series is starting to walk to an end. There's only one or two more chapters to go and that's it!


	5. I love you, doll

Wilson was back at the throne, bond to it. The shadows didn’t feel like they were inside him, not anymore. He felt more himself than when projecting, that was for sure. He felt a bit sick at how he treated Maxwell, wishing he could go back and apologize.

However, he had more pressing matters at hand, someone was approaching him. A woman, slender and tall, and more important than that: with a kind face. She tried to reach him and he tried to reach her back. The throne won’t allow it, of course. She looked worried, and yet, she freed him. No need to special equipment, like Wilson had needed, with one finger she made the shadows go away. Wilson wanted to thank her. But he didn’t remember anything after that.

He woke up at the word, surrounded by trees. No longer king, no longer shadow. Only himself. He tried to remember what happened to him, what he did while king. It was foggy, it was hard. He remembered sex, and his face flushed at the memory of Maxwell moaning and begging.

The worst thing he remembered, and that hurt he so badly, were the whispers. That hurtful whispers, calling Maxwell a pet, something less than human. Wilson felt disgusted at it, specially with how much he actually believed it at the time. Had Maxwell felt the same?

“Wilson! Thank heavens you’re alright!” Winona said, running to Wilson. She helped the boy back to his feet, engulfing him in a tight hug. “Maxwell told us about your encounter and I got so worried!”

“Oh, no, what did he say?” Wilson said panicked, shame too evident in his face. He took a step back, avoiding to look at his adopted sister.

“That you weren’t yourself! That the shadows were controlling you!” Winona continued, worry and relief mixing on her voice. “We really thought we won’t get you back!”

Wilson’s face became a deep crimson. Maxwell was too good to him, he kept between them all the awful things he had done. “Is he alright?” His voice was tired, shaking a bit.

“Yeah, he is worried and guilty, but he is alive.” Winona gave a small smile, offering a hand to her brother. “Let’s go see him?” Wilson nodded, following her.

The scientist spotted Maxwell first, siting in a log, reading a book. The Codex Umbra, of course, and Wilson had to frown at this new knowledge, he was sure it was a left over from the throne. He was unsure what to do, how to approach his lover. His lover he missed so badly.

“Papa!!!” Webber yelled, running towards Wilson. And then he had to do no choice, only accepting the hug from his favorite spider.

“How are you doing, Webber?” Wilson asked, picking them up and squishing them closer. “I missed you a lot.”

“We missed you, papa!” Webber replied, and Wilson was sure they would never leave him again. “Wendy and Abigail too!”

“And where are they?” He kept his attention fully on Webber, trying to ignore how Maxwell was approaching them.

“Avoiding me, I believe,” Maxwell offered, making it impossible to ignore him. The magician had a small smile on his face. “I missed you too, love.”

Wilson was trying to be strong, no tears for any of them. Yet seeing his lover not mad at him, and even saying he missed him. Dammit, it was a bit too much. Wilson let his tears roll, putting Webber back at the ground. He gave a pat at their head, before turning to Maxwell.

“Hey,” Wilson said with a shaken voice, taking a deep breath before continuing. “Why would they avoid you?”

Maxwell enveloped him in a hug, tighter than any they had shared before. Wilson waited until the tall man was ready to answer. “Promise to not be mad at me, then I’ll tell you.”

Wilson let out a laugh. “I don’t believe I have the right to be mad at you, no matter what.” Wilson rested his head on Maxwell’s chest, hoping to never let him go.

“It seems that, ah, Wendy and Abigail are my nieces,” Maxwell avoided Wilson’s surprised gaze. “I didn’t know it until recently, before you ask.”

“Oh, Maxy, I’m so sorry,” Wilson said, with such a sad tone on his voice. “How are you dealing with that? And Wendy? Is she alright?”

“Calm down, love.” Maxwell kissed Wilson’s forehead, and the his checks and then his lips. “We have all the time in the world to work it out.”

“I still need to talk to her, and Abigail,” Wilson sighed. Maxwell only nodded and let go of his lover. “Does she know you weren’t aware of your kinship before?”

“Of course, Wilson, I’m not a monster,” Maxwell dismissed, a bit offended. “However, I may have avoided her more than she’s avoiding me.” The magician sounded a bit ashamed. Wilson nodded, going to the children’s tent.

“I wondered when you would appear,” Wendy said, looking at the flower in her hands. “Abigail and I missed you, we’re glad you are back.”

“I’m glad to be back.” Wilson smiled, sitting by her side. “How are you and Maxwell getting along?”

“He is ashamed of having brought us here,” Wendy said, barely looking at Wilson. “We do not care. I don’t regret coming here. And even if Abigail does, she’s glad to be able to stay with me.”

“Did you know Maxy was your uncle? Before he told you?” Wilson had to inquire, tentatively putting an arm over Wendy’s shoulder.

“Yes, we have know since we came here,” Wendy started, and Wilson was glad she didn’t reject his supportive arm. “He still looks like the pictures on father’s home. And it made sense that the one to reunite Abigail and I would be our deceased uncle.”

“I would like if the three of you could get along well. Since we are all going to live together, and I love all of you very much.” Wilson dared a kiss on Wendy’s forehead, and felt pleased to see she accepting it. “Would you try it, please?”

“Are you and uncle dating?” Wendy looked at Wilson, blank expression even as Wilson felt his face become flushed.

“Ah, yes, yes we are, and I love him very much.” Wendy nodded, turning back her attention to her flower. “Does that bother you?”

“No, I wish happiness both to you and my uncle.” Wendy shrugged.

“Thank you, that means a lot to me.”

* * *

“Is it alright for me to sleep with you?” Wilson almost whispered, entering his old tent, now belonging to Maxwell.

“Of course, you silly man.” Maxwell laughed, pulling Wilson closer. “I missed our nights so badly.”

“Even after what I did?” Wilson started, hesitating. Maxwell waited patiently, caressing Wilson’s hair. “I-I don’t remember much, it’s all very foggy, I just remember some awful things I said and I think I also treated you badly...”

“Shhhh, doll, it’s fine,” Maxwell murmured, still hands on Wilson’s hair. “You didn’t do anything I didn’t enjoy, alright? I liked it all, it wasn’t a problem.”

“I called you a pet, a toy, thought of you as just a thing to use, how can you forgive that?” His voice was hurt, more than anything else.

“It wasn’t you, Wilson, I know how Them work, it wasn’t your fault,” Maxwell reassured. They stayed in silence for a while. A burning question on Wilson’s mind, a question he wasn’t sure he wanted an answer for. Yet he had to ask.

“Is that how you thought of me? All the time you were at the throne?” Wilson’s voice was small and soft. He hid his face on Maxwell’s chest, too afraid to look at him, too afraid of the reply.

“No. I had years to be used to Them, before I met you, I was already used to ignore their voices,” Maxwell reassured, pulling his lover’s chin so their eyes would meet. “Please, never doubt that. I love you more than anything.”

“I love you too.” Wilson closed his eyes, enjoying a bit the warmth he missed so much. And then he felt his face hot and flushed because the warmth wasn’t the only thing he missed. “Is it, uh, is it too soon for us to have sex?” His voice was a bit too full of embarrassment, and he just hoped Maxwell won’t be offend.

“Yes, I have been dying to hear that,” Maxwell purred, pinning Wilson down and kissing him. Their kiss was long, hungry, as if they could make up for all their time lost with only one kiss. It took no time at all for their tongues to be together, exploring every inch, caressing every part, until they could no longer breath.

“Would you fuck me?” Wilson asked, delivering kiss over his lover’s neck and chest. “Please?”

“It would be my pleasure,” Maxwell replied without a second to think.

Getting rid of the clothing was easy and quick. Maxwell positioned himself between Wilson’s legs, licking his growing erection. In no time at all, he was at his lover’s asshole, licking the exterior with much interest.

At each movement from Maxwell’s tongue, Wilson would moan, trying his best to keep them down. However, when the magician’s tongue entered the butt hole, he could no longer mask his moans. “W-wait,” Wilson tried, voice weak. Maxwell didn’t stop even for a second. “I don’t want the kids to hear us...”

Maxwell stopped his tongue, taking it from inside the scientist. “I have an idea, if you still enjoy the same perversions from before.” Maxwell smiled, containing a laugh with the crimson on Wilson’s cheeks.

“Yes, please,” Wilson almost whispered, voice shaky.

Maxwell coated his cock on nightmare fuel, but he didn’t use much. Wilson wanted to ask if it was because they no longer had unlimited resources, neither of them as kings anymore. Maxwell, as if aware of how Wilson’s mind was working, diverted attention by inserting his dick on the boy’s asshole.

As Wilson started to moan again, Maxwell’s hands went to the boy’s throat, squishing it and silencing him. The scientist got surprised with the act, yet it only made him moan more. Maxwell slowly inserted his dick further, licking and kissing Wilson’s exposed throat and chest. And Wilson was sure he would die with so much pleasure.

It didn’t take long for Wilson to be need to breath again, and before he had to ask for it, Maxwell let his throat go, slowing everything down. As soon as the scientist had recovered his breath, the ex-king went back at choking him, and picking up his pace.

“I didn’t think anything would be sexier than your moans,” Maxwell purred, a bite to Wilson’s ear. “However, seeing you breathless like that, it’s just making me lose my mind, doll.”

They kept at it for two more breathing pauses, and soon Wilson was coming, better and harder than ever. Maxwell slowed down, waiting for his lover to catch back his air. The magician hesitated, as if asking himself if he should stop at all. “Don’t-” Wilson coughed, and Maxwell waited patiently for him to be able to talk again. “Don’t you dare to stop, Maxy.”

Maxwell laughed, a laugh Wilson had missed so much. “Whatever you want, doll,” And he didn’t stop, easily picking back his pace. Seeing Wilson like that, so pretty and spent, made things very fast to finish.

Both of them took their time to recover. Maxwell exited the boy, lying down by his side. Wilson wiggled his way to Maxwell’s arms, resting his face on his lover’s chest. “I love you, Maxy.”

“I love you too, doll,” Maxwell whispered back, cuddling tightly with Wilson. “Good night, love.”

“Good night,” Wilson agreed. Being there, sleepy and tired, and so close to his lover, Wilson was sure they could work things out. All of them. They would be a family, they would be together. And things would be alright. It was a good night of sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end! I still want at some point to write this same story with Maxwell's POV. Right now I'm going to focus on another fic, full of angst (called Not Him). I hope you guys have enjoyed it!


End file.
